


Cullen visits you in your home.

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader, get a surprise visit from Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen visits you in your home.

A knock at your door brings you out of your daydream. You’ve been daydreaming about Cullen from DA:I all day and was about to get on the console to play.

With a sigh you walk slowly to the door and open it. You cover your mouth as you see the one and only Cullen standing on the other side of it.

“Umm come on in.” You stammer as you move aside to let him in.

“Thanks.” Cullen said as he looks at you, “Nice place.”

“Thank you.” You said as you wring your hands in front of you, “Um how did you get here?”

“Truthfully I don’t know but I’m glad I did.” Cullen said as he moved closer to you and put your face in his hands.

Before you even realize what’s going on, he leans over and kisses your lips. His tongue teasing your lips, begging for entrance. You oblige and slide your tongue against his. Your heart’s beating in your chest as you feel him pull you closer. His hand now in your hair. He pushes you against the wall as his hands slide down your sides and cup your ass. He lifts you up and wraps your legs around his waist.

“Cullen.” You moan softly as you feel your body heat up. You gasp as he pulls back a little and slips your shirt off over your head. He leans down and begins kissing your neck as a hand finds its way to your breast. He teases your nipples through your bra and smiles as he hears you whimper.

“Good girl.” Cullen whispers into your ear before he nibbles it. His hand undoes your bra and he carries you to your bedroom. 

He gently lays you on the bed and begins to kiss down your body, taking his time when he reaches your nipples. He slides a hand under your pants and begins to tease your core. His fingers slip inside you as he begins to pump in and out of you.

“Cullen!” You gasp as your hips arch to meet his touch.

He chuckles and pulls your pants and underwear off. He settles in between your legs and gently begins to lick at your core. His eyes never leaving yours as he continues to lick and finger you. 

“I’m…I’m so close.” You moan as you reach down and pull him back up for a kiss.

He stands up and undresses before settling back in between your legs and slowly slides into you. He kisses you as he grabs your hips in his hands and pulls you tight against him as his member slides in and out of you. He feels you tensing up and rests his forehead on yours. 

“Look at me.” He whispers in a commanding tone, “I want you to ride this with me.”

You obediently lock your eyes with his as his hips move faster and harder against yours. Your breathing becomes ragged and you pull him closer as you both feel your release nearing.

“Cullen!” You scream as you arch your back, eyes closing tight as you orgasm. 

“My Love.” He groans as his seed spills into you.

He pulls out and lays next to you. Pulling you to him he kisses the top of your head and wraps an arm around you, “Sleep Love.”

You smile and yawn before closing your eyes. 

The next morning, Cullen is gone. You wonder if it was just a dream. You sit up and look over on your nightstand. On it is a single red rose with a note:

Pleasant dreams My Love. I will see you soon.  
Cullen


End file.
